This invention relates to a flax straw buncher and to a method of using the flax straw buncher.
Conventionally the harvesting of flax using a combine harvester leaves the straw arranged in swathes behind the combine for collection in a later process. The straw is not of value but needs to be collected into bunches in order to be burned in the conventional manner. The subsequent raking of the straw into bunches is a particularly difficult and onerous job due to the nature of the straw and requires considerable effort and time which could of course be better utilized on a more productive task.
This problem does not arise significantly with other crops where the straw can be chopped and spread if it is not required or can be collected and bailed in a further process if it is to be used. In this circumstance the later process of collecting is a productive process as opposed to the raking of the flax straw which is simply a clearing process with no saleable end result.